Raymond Kenney
Raymond Kenney, also known as T-Bone Grady or T-Bone, is the tritagonist of Watch Dogs and the main protagonist of Watch Dogs: Bad Blood. He also appears in Watch Dogs 2 as a supporting character. Description T-Bone grew up a tinkerer and a basement hacker before the Internet was barely a byte. He can’t help challenging his mind to unlock areas forbidden to him. And it hasn't gone without punishment. But he’ll take his jobs, and he’ll give his share in return. Biography Before Watch Dogs Raymond Kenney was born on July 18, 1961, and in his adult years became one of the software engineers hired to help make CTOS. Because of this, he has extensive knowledge of the system. Kenney was a of the Blume Corporation, who installed an implant in his head which alerts the CTOS whenever he is nearby. Eventually, Kenney grew to regret his role in creating CTOS, as he began to realize both the extent of control it afforded corporations and governments over people, as well the risks it provided if it were to be tampered with or malfunction. Kenney had also become paranoid about Blume's activities, such as their action prediction software, again due to the level of control it provided them. He recorded several of his reflections on CTOS in audio logs, which he hid in the mainframe of his workplace's computer system. The logs were encrypted so that only a fellow engineer could decrypt and read them, which Angela Balik ended up doing upon being recruited by Blume. Eventually, Kenney was fired from Blume for his growing, and outspoken, objections to their activities. He was subsequently removed from his workplace while shouting warnings about Blume and CTOS, a scene witnessed by several of his co-workers. Kenney began to openly oppose Blume and the CTOS network in the wake of his firing, going on to cause the by hacking CTOS in order to show the dangers of an entire infrastructure relying on one system. The blackout caused the accidental deaths of eleven people, causing Kenney to feel extreme guilt and leading him to go 'off the grid' in order to avoid detection by Blume and the authorities. Kenney adopted the alias of 'T-Bone' and began drinking heavily due to both his guilt over the deaths he caused as well as his bitterness in Blume firing him. The blackout, however, led to him becoming highly revered by those who protested against Blume, such as DedSec, and well known in the hacking community. Events of Watch Dogs Meeting the Vigilante He resided in the countryside of Chicago for a year before he was found by Aiden, who consequently persuaded him to hack into CTOS and upload a virus that he made to erase him from it. He was forced out of his home when Damien gave T-Bone's location to Blume, which was followed by Aiden's killing off the Pawnee Militia Contractors, who Blume had hired as fixers to kill and/or capture Kenney. Since his location was now known by Blume, he bombed his home to get rid of any evidence. Aiden took him to his new home in an abandoned CTOS test site building known as the Bunker, located on a small island. While en route, Aiden explained that he needed some data decrypted but it can't go public as he needs to trade it for his sister. T-Bone agreed to Aiden's request. Afterwards, Aiden began an assault on the Rossi-Fremont to recover the data on its servers. Once Aiden succeeded and returned to the bunker, they are hacked by Defalt, who steals the data, though they were able to trace his location. However, Defalt exposed Clara Lille, Aiden's ally, as the second hacker from the Merlaut who started the events of the game, which led to a hit on Aiden. After Aiden sent her away, T-Bone went to Defalt's apartment in hopes of finding out where he's hiding. He manages to rip out a circuit board over which he marvels, but then fixers start searching the place. With Aiden's help, T-Bone manages to escape. He then gives Aiden Defalt's location at Dot ConneXion, a night club where their hacker was working as a DJ. After Aiden identifies Defalt and gives chase, T-Bone remotely hacks his system and steals back the data. As the data began downloading, T-Bone sees lots of blackmail, including that Blume used Bellwether to help Mayor Donovan Rushmore win his re-election with no voter fraud. Afterwards, Aiden rescues his sister Nicole and has her and his nephew Jackson flee the city, T-Bone gives him an audio recording, revealing Lucky Quinn as the one who ordered the hit. After Aiden kills Quinn, he informs T-Bone that Clara had been killed by Quinn's fixers, which prompted the latter to express his condolences. Aiden then returned to the bunker after sending T-Bone revealed that Quinn had blackmail footage of Rushmore murdering Rose Washington. When he returned, T-Bone was in the midst of packing up, as fixers were going to come for him. He then stated that he was unaware that Rose was dead. Guessing that Aiden intends to distribute it publicly, T-Bone decides to leave Chicago to escape the fallout. He also warned Aiden that the Bellwether code is dangerous. Just after the blackmail data was publicly released, Damien had managed to get control of CTOS and started wreaking havoc across the city. T-Bone directed Aiden to a weak point in CTOS that would cause a citywide blackout. However, as Damien was blocking the weak point's access, Aiden was forced to evade police pursuit as he went to three separate CTOS stations to lower the firewall. Sins of the past A year later, T-Bone decides to leave Chicago after performing what he thought was his last hacking job, however, he later learns this isn't the case as he gets a call from Tobias Frewer, asking for help after he had been kidnapped by Fixers and stuffed in the trunk of their vehicle. After rescuing Frewer, T-Bone realises if the Fixers knew where to find Frewer then they would eventually find him. He decides to get the Fixers off his and Frewer's scents completely, with the unwilling help of Frewer. While doing this T-Bone would also attend to three gangs around Chicago as well as protect Aiden from potentially being found and killed, as Blume had decided to offer a $100,000 award for anyone who would kill Aiden or give information that led to his death. Getting ambushed and getting drugged by a Fixer, T-Bone tails him, learning that Defalt is the one behind the Fixers who have been looking for him. Infecting one of Defalt's laptops causes an angry Defalt to question what T-Bone had done, while also showing from the building behind him where Defalt could be found. After learning where Defalt was T-Bone managed to sneak inside the building and found mannequins representing the people who had died during the Blackout he had caused years ago, he comes across an empty room with TV screens playing news footage of what had happened in 2003, causing an angry T-Bone to smash the screens in, all while screaming that he had no intention of anyone dying during the blackout, suddenly a hanging mannequin with a Defalt mask comes falling from the celling as T-Bone realises that Defalt's brother was one of the people who had died in the Blackout, and that for Defalt this whole thing was on a much more personal scale. T-Bone manages to escape the building after killing the Fixers who were sent to kill him. Returning to the Silo believing that Defalt will attack T-Bone discovers the security system for the Silo had been hacked, leading to him and Frewer, now willing to help T-Bone, defending the Silo from attacking Fixers. With Frewer's help, T-Bone finds out where Defalt is hiding, making his way there along with Frewer. Once inside and after getting past a maze T-Bone is faced with a bank of monitors showing not only Defalt but also the other people whose loved ones died due to the Blackout. Defalt puts T-Bone's fate to a vote among the bereaved: Defalt says that he will assume anyone who continues to watch wants to see T-Bone dead and that anyone who cuts their webcam feed would rather want he lives. T-Bone concedes that maybe he does deserve to die for what he did, but warns the bereaved that the guilt of murdering another human being is not easy to live with. Three of the bereaved take this warning and vote to spare him, but the majority do not. Defalt responds by releasing lethal gas into T-Bone's room. Frewer comes along as the room is being gassed, and holds up his phone at T-Bone's urging so that T-Bone can hack the camera feed. T-Bone uses the feed to the ventilation controls and reroutes the gas into Defalt's room, simultaneously saving himself and killing Defalt. T-Bone passes out from the dangerous gas he'd inhaled but wakes up a short time later with Frewer anxiously standing over him. He hears Frewer say he wants to stay in Chicago now, which T-Bone doesn't want to do, but T-Bone changes his mind once Frewer agrees to help him in his fight against Blume. T-Bone hopes to recruit Aiden into their little group to replace the deceased Rose Washington, which Frewer is against at first due to Aiden attacking him with his baton when they first met. Sometime later T-Bone and Frewer enjoy a drink together, Frewer later revealing he bought T-Bone a burger from the only place he can eat, this leads to an objecting T-Bone finally eating the burger and realizing he actually likes it. A pleased Frewer sits back down with T-Bone as they watch the sunset while drinking. ''Watch Dogs 2'' Working with DedSec Three years after Aiden's attack on the CTOS system in Chicago Blume has brought out an improved version known as CTOS 2.0 in San Francisco, while T-Bone and Frewer attend an event known as Swelter Skelter, a place where different hacking groups can come to and participate in different hacking games. T-Bone designed one of the tests, a massive JabbaWock, that is solved by a group of hackers, which T-Bone later learns are actually members of Dedsec when he talks to Marcus Holloway, a new addition to the group. Marcus explains his story during a night of getting drunk and high and T-Bone reveals his plans to bring Blume down, eventually agreeing to help Marcus and Dedsec in ruining Blume in San Francisco. The next day he finds himself waking up next to a naked tattooed woman who he finds out is actually in a relationship with one of the members of the Sons of Ragnarok. T-Bone quickly leaves the Swelter Skelter area with a hungover Marcus, and it wouldn't be until much later when he'd realized he left Frewer on his own in the desert. When they got back to the DedSec hackerspace, Marcus's group consisting of Sitara Dhawan, Josh Sauchak, Horatio Carlin and Wrench, aren't thrilled to see a non- DedSec member in their hideout since they all discuss making decisions together, but soon learn from Marcus that their visitor is Raymond Kenny, the very man Dedsec revere, and after some consideration, especially as his skills could prove beneficial for the group they decide to let him join them in taking down Blume. T-Bone's time with the group was at first frosty; Sitara at one point believing T-Bone was using Marcus in his own vendetta against Blume while he and Wrench clashed on several occasions, particularly when it came to using a stolen piece of tech Wrench had named Wrench Jr. as an EMP bomb, as Wrench had become fond of the robot, this particular disagreement nearly compromised Wrench's friendship with Marcus, and reluctantly he agreed to use Wrench Jr. as an EMP bomb. T-Bone, along with Sitara, Wrench and Josh helped Marcus hunt down certain members of the Tezcas after they had kidnapped and eventually murdered Horatio when he wouldn't give them information about Dedsec, T-Bone later commenting Horatio chose not to give up his friends even in the face of death. With enough followers to give them enough bot power Dedsec decided it was time to take on Blume, especially after Marcus had been put on the FBI's most wanted list. While Wrench and Sitara were out in the field hindering Blume Josh was spamming CTOS 2.0 with over 73 Marcus Holloways so that the real Marcus could infiltrate Blume's main building without worrying about being caught, with T-Bone providing Marcus with instructions on how to cripple the guards communications system and how to hack into Blume's air gap computers. When Marcus succeeds and escapes Blume T-Bone and Marcus go to confront the CTO of Blume in San Francisco, Dusan Nemec, and tell him his exploiting the CTOS system for his own uses has been outed to the whole city, they leave his office just as the police arrive to arrest him. T-Bone is later seen celebrating with his new allies back in the Hackerspace as Marcus uploads the evidence against Blume. Appearance T-Bone is a Caucasian male with mid-length, dark brown hair and a fair amount of facial hair. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. T-Bone wears a short-sleeve grey button-up shirt above a charcoal undershirt with its sleeves rolled up. He also wears leather armbands. His jeans are torn and there are a number of company patches on them. Along with that, he wears brown construction boots. T-Bone also sports a white and grey cap with goggles over the brim of the hat. In terms of jewelry, T-Bone has a septum piercing and two metal rings that tie his beard together. In Watch Dogs 2, T-Bone wears a hat that says "Mr. Poop," a yellow tropical shirt, an undershirt that says "I GOT CRABS IN SF," brown cargo shorts and brown sandals. Personality Traits He appears to be an easygoing man, with quite a laid-back attitude. He is a good fighter and is relatively smart, having gotten Aiden drunk to have an easier fight with him once. During missions, T-Bone shows that he has humor, somewhat similar to Jordi Chin. Audio Logs around the bunker detail over-the-top pranks that Kenney and Tobias Frewer would play on one another while they worked at Blume. When encountering Clara for the first time, when she asks him if he is really Kenney, he answers that "We can't all be pretty in this game". ''He is also a fan of drinking to relieve himself and can be heard saying "''Jesus, I could do with a shot of rum right now". T-Bone proved his loyalty by sticking with Aiden throughout the latter part of the storyline after their initial meeting. However behind the jokes and the laid back attitude lies a man filled with great guilt for his role in the deaths of 11 people during the Blackout of 2003, something he was forced to come face to face with when Defalt is revealed to be the brother of one of the victims, he reveals that he never meant to harm anyone during the blackout and that he is still wracked with guilt over what he had done. Even three years after his encounter with Defalt he is shown to still be guilt-ridden; when Wrench suggests causing a massive blackout to hinder Blume T-Bone uses what he did as an example and even asks Wrench if he's prepared to live with himself if people died, of course, Wrench never went with this plan. Skills and Abilities * High Intelligence: T-Bone is a former Blume employee who wrote the base encryption code for the CTOS. Because of this, he was able to upload a custom virus to the system and supposedly caused the north-east blackout of 2003. He was even the one who wrote the encryption for the Bellwether Code, a relative brainwashing software. He is even strategic, having gotten Aiden drunk to have an easier fight with him once. T-Bone can be seen as more skilled in his field than Clara Lille as she admits decrypting the data stolen from Iraq is 'beyond her skill level'. ** Hacking Skills: T-Bone has a mastery level of grip over the hacking ability. He was able to even construct a special profiler, with extra features not present for Aiden Pearce. Lastly, he was the only one capable of decrypting Iraq's data. * Athletic Skills: Despite him being in his mid-50's, he is in top physical condition, being able to perform complex parkour maneuvers at great speed, engage & overpower Blume's men in hand-to-hand combat & even have the stamina & vitality of a young man. This may be due to him needing to keep active, due to him being "on the lamb" from Blume. *'Combat Skills:' T-Bone is able to knock down enemies in combat, and is also skilled in the use of firearms. He fended off the Pawnee Militia when they invaded his Junkyard with his weapon of choice, an M1014 shotgun. Relationships Aiden Pearce T-Bone and Aiden's relationship begins as somewhat distrustful, with T-Bone fighting and tasing Aiden after a drinking game. They reach a mutual agreement that involves Aiden removing T-Bone's biometrics from the CTOS in exchange for T-Bone decrypting files stolen from Iraq's server. Tobias Frewer T-Bone and Tobias have known each other for years, and are very close friends with each other as shown throughout the events of Bad Blood. Three years after Aiden's attack on Blume in Chicago both Frewer and T-Bone still hung out together, as they had attended the Swelter Skelter event, however in his attempt to get away from the event after waking up next to the naked girlfriend of one of the Sons of Ragnarok gang members T-bone left Frewer behind, something he didn't realize until a conversation with Dedsec member Marcus Holloway made him remember his friend. It's not known what happened to Frewer as T-Bone was busy helping Dedsec with their fight against Blume. JB Markowicz JB Markowicz, more known in the hacker community as Defalt bore a deadly grudge against T-Bone, as his brother was one of the victims in the Blackout of 2003 that T-Bone had caused, as such Defalt hired fixers to try and kill T-Bone, and later on tried killing him himself with gas, before T-Bone turned the tables and killed Defalt instead. DedSec In Watch Dogs 2, T-Bone joins Dedsec to help them take down Blume in San Francisco. While he didn't meet every single member of the large hacker group, he did form some bonds with a few notable members: *'Marcus Holloway:' T-Bone first met Dedsec at the Swelter Skelter event where they beat one of the tests he had built for the event, the first member he would get to know most of all was new addition Marcus Holloway, who at that time had been framed by Blume's CTO and told his story with Blume and CTOS to T-Bone as they drank and got high throughout the night. T-Bone, after telling Marcus about his plans to bring down Blume agreed to go back to San Francisco with the young hacker and help Dedsec to bring down Blume and CTOS 2.0. Marcus is a massive fan of T-Bone, having known a lot about him to identify T-Bone at the Swelter Skelter event by his full name, and was the only member of the group to fully accept him to help with their fight against Blume, going so far as to stop a major clash between T-Bone and Wrench. Over time T-Bone came to respect Marcus' ability and hacking skills to the point of letting him infiltrate Blume's headquarters on his own, fully trusting Marcus' skills. *'Sitara Dhawan:' Like her fellow Dedsec members Sitara was originally suspicious of T-Bone before Marcus revealed who he was, and eventually let him join them in fighting Blume. While she trusted in T-Bone's hacking skills and knowledge of Blume the suspicions didn't stop, as on two separate occasions she believed T-Bone was using Marcus in his own vendetta against Blume, and actually confronted him about her suspicions. When T-Bone tells her he's only helping Marcus Sitara finally decides to fully trust him, let T-Bone help Marcus while she and Wrench were out on the field. *'Wrench:' Like his fellow Dedsec members Wrench was originally suspicious of T-Bone before Marcus revealed who he was, and eventually let him join them in fighting Blume. Out of all the members of Dedsec T-Bone would constantly clash with Wrench the most, as the young hacker kept opposing his ideas and generally rubbed each other the wrong way at times. A notable event was with T-bone's plan to use the robot dubbed Wrench Jr. as an EMP bomb; Wrench normally has a special kind of respect for technology and tends to get emotionally connected with any tech he takes a liking to, in this case, Wrench Jr. This caused a huge fight between the two that almost compromised Wrench's friendship with Marcus, with him stopping things before it got worse. However, as time went by T-Bone and Wrench began to trust each other and eventually, things cooled down between the two hackers. *'Josh Sauchak:' Like his fellow Dedsec members Josh was originally suspicious of T-Bone before Marcus revealed who he was, and eventually let him join them in fighting Blume. Surprisingly out of all the members of Dedsec Josh seemed to be T-Bone's biggest fan, for as soon as Marcus revealed T-Bone's true identity the normally awkward Josh asked T-Bone for a hug, which T-Bone allowed. T-Bone and Josh seemed to get along well with each other, as Josh had nothing against the older hacker unlike Sitara's suspicions and Wrench's arguments, and were normally seen on their computers together sitting next to each other. *'Horatio Carlin:' Like his fellow Dedsec members Horatio was originally suspicious of T-Bone before Marcus revealed who he was, and eventually let him join them in fighting Blume. Unlike the other members, T-Bone never got the chance to know Horatio properly, as shortly after T-Bone joined Dedsec Horatio was kidnapped by the Tezcas and killed when he wouldn't give them information about Dedsec. The fact that even though he was being threatened, even with death and never revealed anything to the Tezcas made T-Bone respect the young hacker for not giving his friends up. Murders Committed * 11 murdered in the Northeast Blackout of 2003, unintentionally. * Defalt Sculptures At the Junkyard, T-Bone sculpted several scrap metal sculptures/traps, which he nicknamed, including: * Arachnophobia * Eat Crow * Galloping Gerty * My Ex-Wife * T-Bone's Nightmare Mission Appearances ''Watch Dogs'' *Way Off the Grid (Mentioned) *Hope is a Sad Thing *A Pit Of Paranoia (Phone Call/Boss) *Unstoppable Force (Phone Call/Boss) *The Future is in Blume (Phone Call/Boss) *For the Portfolio (Boss) *By Any Means Necessary (Phone Call) *Someone's Knocking *The Rat's Lair (Boss) *The Defalt Condition (Phone Call) *Little Sister (Phone Call) *No Turning Back (Phone Call) *Sometimes You Still Lose ''Watch Dogs: Bad Blood'' Because he is the protagonist, he appears in every mission. ''Watch Dogs 2'' T-Bone appears in a desert party looking to recruit Marcus Holloway, to help take down CTOS. He guides Marcus to target Nudle first because their search engine harvests a lot of data. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = T-Bone Grady (Small).jpg|Concept art of T-Bone T-Bone (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|A profile image of T-Bone Watch Dogs T-Bone Close Up.jpg Watch Dogs T-Bone Profile.jpg Watch Dogs T-Bone.png Wd2 t-bone 2.jpg|T-Bone in Watch Dogs 2 T-Bone.png|''Watch Dogs 2'' T-Bone render VFAacex.jpg|T-Bone talking to Wrench |-|Screenshots = Aiden, Clara and T-Bone.jpeg|T-Bone alongside Aiden and Clara. Drinking Game.jpg|T-Bone challenging Aiden to a Drinking Game. T-Bone.jpg TBone WD2.jpg|T-bone in Swelter Skelter Trivia *Raymond bears a rather striking resemblance in both appearance and voice to Al Jourgensen, lead singer of the industrial metal band Ministry. This appears to have been intentional as there are multiple veiled references to it in the game. During For The Portfolio, he will play the Ministry song "Jesus Built My Hot Rod" on his sound system. **Another is the Bad Blood DLC, which features T-Bone as the main character. "Bad Blood" is the title of a popular Ministry song from 1999. Considering the developers were required to work with the band to license the songs for the game, this may have been a mutually-agreed upon in-joke with them. *Raymond has 3 different profiles. **The first one is seen in Watch Dogs: ***Grady, T-Bone ***No social security number ***Age: 52 ***Occupation: Artist, sculptor, raconteur ***Income: $64,500 ** The second one is seen when viewing Ray with a camera in Watch Dogs: Bad Blood: ***Error ***Facial recognition failed ***Age: Error ***Occupation: Error **The third one is seen when profiling him in Watch Dogs 2: ***o O o O, >-|-|-O> ***Zero interests ***Zero prospects ***Income: $0 *In Bad Blood, the objectives always use the name "T-Bone", however, Aiden, Marcus and Wrench are the only ones who call Raymond "T-Bone". All the other characters (Tobias, Defalt...) always call him "Ray". *Raymond's second name is "Eugene", seen in the intro cutscene of Bad Blood. It is also the name of his RC car. *There is a sculpture of an eagle catching a fish in Pawnee which has two plaques on it. The first one reads Art of T-Bone 1997. The second reads Pawnee 1893. de:Raymond Kenney Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs: Bad Blood Category:Bad Blood DLC Pack Category:Main characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters